The Simpsons: Bobfather
by Indylarue81
Summary: Set 13 years from the current show, The Simpsons face new and old enemies that threaten to destroy their family and all of Springfield.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I write as a hobby, I apologize for any bad or sloppy formatting, syntax, or style. Rated T 13+, some language and adult themes, nothing graphic. A little more drama than a typical Simpsons episode. This is fan fiction about cartoon characters, I hope you enjoy the story, but please don't take it too seriously, it's not too realistic and is just meant to entertain. Thank you.

The Simpsons: Bobfather

Chapter 1

Maggie stared across the room at the golden idol. She put her hands on her hips. The journey had not been easy, but now, being so close to her goal made all the trouble worth it. Her partner stepped forward.

"Let us hurry, there is nothing to fear here", he said with a greedy smile.

Before he could complete his first step, Maggie stopped him; she slammed him to the wall, "that's what scares me…" she exhaled.

Maggie took a deep breath, a mix of stale temple air combined with cool air that wafted through the drafty ceiling now and then. Bending down to examine the floor, Maggie tipped her fedora back as she looked over the various booby-trapped tiles that stood before herself and her prize.

"Stay here", she instructed the man.

"If you insist, senorita", her partner smiled and let Maggie pass by.

Maggie calculated each step. It seemed like an eternity between each foot fall. Carefully she made her way across the floor. One, two, three more steps and she was there. The whip on her belt swayed back and forth slightly as she stopped and crouched down in front of her prize. The golden idol was only an arm's length away, but Maggie was prepared for the final trap. She removed a bag of sand from the satchel that hung off her shoulder. She let some of the sand drain from the bag. Sweat ran down her face and dripped off her nose as she leaned in close to the idol, prepared to make the switch.

_Careful… Careful… _she had to have perfect timing… and… She took the idol in her left hand and replaced its spot on the pedestal with the bag of sand. _Got it! _Filled with excitement she stared at the prize in her hand as she tipped the brim of her fedora down. She stuffed the idol into her satchel and prepared to leave, Maggie was surprised as the temple began to tremor.

Maggie gasped as large pieces of stone collapsed all around her. She made a mad dash across the chamber. Poisoned darts sailed behind her, she triggered their release with every step she took, but she didn't care. She ran faster and faster, narrowly escaping the crumbling room. She kept running, feeling the ground shaking beneath her feet, her hand was clamped down on her fedora to keep it from flying off.

Quickly coming up on a large chasm, Maggie unfurled the bullwhip and threw it out overhead at a fallen log that spanned the gap. With a loud snap, the braided leather wrapped tightly. Maggie jumped to effortlessly clear the abyss in a swift swing. But the ancient wood did not hold her weight, it cracked and Maggie was sent falling down into the dark pit. As she tumbled through the darkness, she heard a familiar laugh echoing all around her.

Maggie yelled and jumped out of her bed. Landing on her bedroom floor, safe and sound she laid there for just a moment, catching her breath and starring up at the ceiling. When her heart was no longer pounding, she stood up, steadying herself on her desk, rubbing her head and thinking she probably needed less caffeine before bed. She knocked a few empty soda cans aside that were blocking the alarm clock and checked the time. Almost nine o'clock. She thought about going back to sleep, she thought that's what breaks from school were for, late night movie marathons and waking up late. But she caught the scent of breakfast and decided against it, straightening her pajamas before leaving her room.

…

Maggie staggered down stairs, groggy still despite her vivid dream. She yawned upon reaching the bottom step. Her toes curled slightly as her bare feet came into contact with the cold linoleum in the kitchen. December had just ended, but the early days of January still yielded chilly nights. Maggie shivered a little.

What she smelled was correct, her mom was making breakfast. Marge was by herself, preoccupied with her cooking. She didn't even notice the girl until she pulled her head out of the fridge and set the food down on the counter.

Maggie flinched slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed instantly seeing Gino.

"Morning Mags", he said as he stepped past her into the kitchen, "I heard you tossing about when I passed your room earlier, was it the 'Raiders' dream again?" he said with a smile.

Maggie smiled back and nodded.

"Good morning Maggie, Gino, I hope you're hungry", Marge asked finally with a smile before turning once again to attend to breakfast.

Maggie had been enjoying her time off from school during the winter, each morning for over a week she had been eating home cooked food. It was a nice change of pace from her usual mad dash out the door to make it to her first period, barely on time. To sit back and relax was a welcome change, even if it had its boring down times.

Maggie and Gino sat at the table. Across from each other, not side by side, as per the house rule. There were some strict rules her parents had laid down when Gino had come to stay with them, but it was worth putting up with them. Maggie had decided it was one of those things she was better off not rebelling against.

Marge began portioning eggs onto plates when Homer entered the kitchen, cradling a news paper and the mail. He sat down at the table, setting the paper aside for the moment, and sorted through the mail. He removed some magazines he had taken from the Flanders' from the pile and set them aside, then stacked the envelopes like a deck of cards, shuffling them so the bills were properly mixed in amongst the junk mail.

Homer flipped through the stack haphazardly, picking through the letters until something would catch his eye, tossing away the ones that didn't. Marge finished laying plates of food down in front of everyone, when she got to Homer she bent over to pick up his discarded mail.

"Homey, you can't just toss away mail onto the floor, that doesn't make it go away"

"If I don't see it, they can't prove I got it, that's how I've stayed away from jury duty for so long".

Marge rolled her eyes until she noticed a jury summons with her name on it. That one went in the trash but the other letters she sat down on the counter, picking the top one up when it too caught her eye.

"This one's addressed to you", Marge stuck out the paper in Gino's direction, "from Italy".

Gino tilted his head slightly and took the envelope from her. He opened it and read through the hand written message that was inside. His eyes were wide when he finished. "Oh… I uh… I need to go get ready, my uncle will be in town today, I have to go meet him", Gino excused himself from the table. Maggie raised an eyebrow and chased after him.

"Gino wait", she caught him at the top of the stairs, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Mags just go downstairs and finish your breakfast", Gino pointed.

Maggie crossed her arms, "don't be like that, tell me what's up?" she persisted.

He hesitated for a moment, and then handed the letter to Maggie. She took it with a quick swipe of her hand and a sideways glance, then she began to read it.

Maggie's eyes ran over the words quick and she closed the letter, "you're not actually going, are you?" She asked.

Gino sighed and moved toward the room the Simpsons had given him, Maggie followed as he said, "I knew you wouldn't understand… You'd have been better off not knowing".

"This is just dripping 'Bad-idea', you don't know what's going on".

"Yeah that's right Maggie. My family could really be in trouble", Gino faced her, "I have to at least meet up with Cecil and see for myself".

Maggie clenched her fist, "even if that letter is really from your uncle and its true and Bob is missing… So what, you don't need him. Things are going well for the first time in a very, very, very long time. My parents are back in the same house together, you're here with me, and Bob has been on the other side of the world. It's been good".

"I'm just going to talk".

"And if it's a trap? He isn't safe, I'm afraid he will hurt you".

Gino ignored her concern, "He wouldn't hurt me".

"Did you just forget why you're here? Why you left? He was going to kill us. Both of us, not just me, ok? I think he is capable of anything no matter what the cost. And as long you and I are together, I think that means you're fair game too. You have to see that. Why you still bother to…"

"He is still my dad" Gino said somberly, cutting Maggie off, "he had his moment, he did, I know. And, yeah, being away from him was a smart choice at the time. But it has been a while now, and I guess I feel like I still have to try".

Maggie's eyes fell downward. She was sorry for Gino, he was doing everything right, he was a good son for trying to salvage whatever relationship he might have with his father. She almost felt bad, but then she reached down and felt the scars on the back of her hands.

"Alright, You do what you want then", she shook her head, "when you get yourself in trouble don't come crying to me".

"Don't you think you're being just a little paranoid? I knew you'd take it this way and wouldn't want me involved. It's not just my dad, the rest of my family could really be in danger too. And I have to make certain that my mother and uncle are alright", Gino said as he picked up his jacket.

Maggie nodded, "I don't want you to be mad at me. And I know how I get when Bob's involved", Maggie hung her head slightly, "But… you're right. It could be real, and you should help your family, I guess".

Gino smiled, placing his hand on her cheek, "would you like to join me? I mean, you already know where I'm going, maybe you would feel better seeing for yourself", he offered.

Maggie thought for a moment. She had a sour feeling in her gut but she knew it was mostly because one way or another, Bob was involved. She didn't want her fear to stop Gino and she answered, "yeah, yeah okay. I'll come with you", she handed the letter back to Gino.

He kissed her on the forehead and slid the letter into his pocket, "if something terrible really has happened, you may never have to worry about my dad again".

…

Later on in the morning Gino and Maggie made their way to the address that was written in the letter. It led them to a very impressive hotel. It certainly seemed just like Cecil. Gino had never known his uncle to travel coach or stay in a less than reputable hotel, or, God forbid, a motel. Maggie stayed behind Gino as they entered the lobby. She scanned the crowd. No sign of danger yet.

Not sure exactly where to find Cecil, Gino was about to approach the front desk to ask for information, when he heard a shout from across the hall.

"Gino! Nephew!"

Gino turned with a smile as he recognized the voice, and Maggie relaxed, setting eyes on Cecil, and not Sideshow Bob. Cecil was sitting in the hotel café, sipping on coffee and reading a paper. He acted perfectly normal for someone whose life was supposedly in danger. The couple joined Cecil at his table.

"it is so good to see you", Gino said with a smile.

Cecil blew the steam away from his coffee before speaking, "I'm glad you are safe Gino, I really am, I can't tell you how worried I was that they would find you too… also, nice to see you Maggie", he smiled. Maggie waved but let Gino continue speaking.

"Who's they?" Gino asked. "What's happened? Your letter was vague".

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry and I promise I will answer your questions the best I can. Let's go back up to my room and we will talk in private, come along", Cecil stood up. Gino shared a look with Maggie and they followed him.

They didn't speak again until reaching Cecil's hotel room. They entered one after another, Maggie gave a quick glance around, still not entirely convinced that Bob wasn't lurking around in the shadows waiting to get the drop on them. Gino sat down on the bed, Maggie leaned against a wall, both watched Cecil who finally sat down in a desk chair and faced Gino.

"I suppose I'll just tell you what I know", Cecil leaned forward in his chair, "let me start by telling you that your dad was doing very well. He always talked about you, he wanted to see you. He hadn't had one of his little 'outbursts' for a while. He was preoccupied with work I think, it was doing him good. Well, that's what got us in trouble, work that is. We took an order from an anonymous buyer, we never knew who it was, we only ever spoke to a representative of theirs in person. They ordered a considerable amount of wine, several shipments. Everything was fine until…"

"until?" Gino asked.

"well, the last shipment, they, the representative, wanted us to ship something else with the order. And Bob refused. He demanded to know who the buyer was, and what they supposedly wanted us to ship. There was a big argument and the representative assured us his boss would not be happy".

Cecil took a breath. He seemed slightly more perturbed now than when he began his story, "So the shipments were called off, money exchanged hands, and things went back to normal for a time. Then Bob went missing. Just up and gone. Nothing, no note, no one knew about it, nothing. Your mother and I did what we could, went through the proper procedures for reporting a missing person. Then a few days later, the representative is back, and he asks me to go through with what Bob wouldn't. He said if I didn't cooperate, there would be more 'trouble'. And I was afraid our whole family might be in danger. We shut down production, packed up and got out of there".

Gino's brow raised, he was left with more questions, "my dad really is missing. Is he… I mean… how long… What did they want you to ship? Who was the buyer?"

"we didn't figure out anything".

" Where is my mother?"

Cecil nodded, "oh, She is safe, don't worry, I believe she went to stay with relatives for the time being".

"relatives?" Gino ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm not sure who. She said they would look after her", Cecil paused. He rolled the chair closer to Gino, "Listen, I did find one thing that might be pretty useful. Your father wrote down a name and place, Michael D'Amico from Springfield", Cecil pulled a slip of paper with the name on it from his pocket. He handed it to Gino.

"It would seem my dad found out the name of your mysterious customer", Gino said.

"It's possible, but I don't know where to go from here. This Michael may be the buyer, Or not. Springfield was actually one of the places the orders were placed to. But ,It's a vague name, do either of you know anything about it?"

"No", Gino shook his head.

They both looked to Maggie. She dragged her gloved hand across her face, "Cecil, are you going to the police with this or what? Why are you asking us?"

"Bob is missing and if he is alive, I don't want to endanger him by drawing attention to this and scaring his abductors into doing something rash. Besides, he is still technically a wanted felon here in America. And I don't know if this Michael character is involved, or if he is even here. So no, I don't want law enforcement involved yet. I was hoping maybe you and your family may lend a hand. You seem to have knack for stopping criminals, at least you all did with Bob. You think it would be possible to get your assistance looking into this?" Cecil asked again.

Maggie pushed off against the wall, "Listen, I…", Maggie looked at both Gino and Cecil, then to her feet, "Gino, I'm sorry, but, you can't possibly be asking me to actually help Sideshow Bob?"

Gino frowned, "Maggie, I need your help, someone is after my family. My Dad. My uncle. Maybe me?"

"Knock it off! Don't you make me look like the bad guy. You think he would try to save me? I don't care about him. I'm sorry, but when a man has 13 years trying to kill you, you tend to not give a damn about him!" Maggie took a breath to compose herself.

Cecil shifted in his seat and brushed off a piece of lint nervously from his pant leg, "I know you and Bob had your differences but…"

"Differences?" Maggie tilted her head, "differences is what you have with people who chew their food loudly in a theater. No, I Hate Bob".

Cecil raised an eyebrow, "fascinating".

Maggie faced Gino, "look, I feel like going after Bob is a bad idea. I was worried enough coming here, but I don't want to get involved… I won't get in the way though. If you're really going through with this, then try Bart, he's got friends in low places, maybe he can connect you with someone. If you can get a hold of Lisa she'd probably help you as long as you told her it counted as volunteer work", Maggie shrugged, "I guess they're just better people than me".

Gino stood and grabbed Maggie's wrist, "Maggie, you don't mean that, you are just scared, but if…"

"I'm not scared", Maggie pulled her arm away forcefully.

"Maggie, you dream of adventure, isn't this little mystery worth a looking into?" Gino asked.

Maggie could see what he was trying to do, "this is not my idea of fun, Bob is dangerous".

"You act like he's the one behind it all. It's not him this time. I know you hate my dad, and he pretty much hates you, ok I won't lie. But if you do this it will be for me. If you care about me, please help me. Not my dad, me. I need you".

Maggie shook her head and said, "if you cared about me, you wouldn't put me anywhere near that maniac".

Gino said nothing. Cecil was quiet.

Maggie cringed, "I… I can't… "

Gino's face fell.

"Right", Cecil stood from his chair, "this has become very awkward for me, Gino lets go on then, Maggie we shall see you later, thanks for your _help_", he finished. The three of them approached the door to leave. Maggie was first. She reached for the doorknob but stopped when she heard something outside the door.

"Wait" she instructed. She placed her ear to the door.

"What is it now?" Gino asked.

"shhh!" was Maggie's response. She listened closely, someone was talking quietly. Then silence. Then there was something else, something Maggie had heard before. She knew what that sound was. What was it? It was like… like…

Maggie's eyes widened as she remembered the sound was, "Get down"

"What?" Cecil and Gino looked confused.

Bullets ripped through the thin hotel wall, and all three of them screamed as they ducked to avoid the torrent of gunfire. Maggie grabbed a metal serving tray before falling to the ground. Cecil curled up under the desk and Gino laid flat near the bed, his arms clasped over his head, hands clutched over his ears to try and keep out the deafening sound. Debris from the exploding drywall covered the room, shards of glass and metal were sent flying as lamps and mirrors were shredded.

Then the shooting stopped.

The dust settled. After waiting for what felt like a long time, Maggie lifted her head from behind her metal tray ever so slightly to check her surroundings. Convinced that the gunmen had most likely fled, the three of them shakily rose to their feet.

Maggie scanned around room, dusting herself off. Everything was filled with bullet holes. She went to open the door, to check the hallway, but Gino turned Maggie toward him and kissed her, distracting her from her thoughts.

They broke apart, Gino clutching Maggie's shoulders, "are you alright?" He asked, looking her over.

She nodded, "I'm fine".

"Uncle?"

Cecil coughed, "Aside from almost being shot?" He fixed his clothes, "Still it is probably not the worst thing to ever happen to me at a hotel. You know I did stay at a this quaint little place on vacation once, they insisted they were up to code with current cleanliness regulations but I sighted no less than…"

"we got it, dirt, worse than automatic fire", Maggie gave a thumbs up.

Gino opened the door, their path was clear, "Come on both of you, let's get outta here".

…


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

…

If a person were to look up the best cities to live in the U.S.A, Springfield would not appear in the top-10-best-list. Or the top-20. Or any best list at all for that matter. If it ever had one, Springfield was far past its heyday. The city was in bad shape. In the more recent years, crime rates had risen alongside unemployment to all-time highs. Surprisingly, for many citizens it was the final straw and they began to push for their local government to get the city back in order. A new mayor had been elected in the most recent election, and it was a good start, but Springfield was a very, very long ways away from perfect , and it needed more than a new coat of paint.

A shooting at a busy hotel in the middle of the day was confirmation of that. The hotel management were quick to cover all expenses and offered a new room to Cecil in the hopes that their reputation would not suffer. He accepted of course, even if he had no plans of returning at all. Eventually the police arrived, followed shortly by the media. When the police finally did get everything under control and began asking questions, Cecil kept to his plan to tell them absolutely nothing about what he knew. Gino did the same. And Maggie.

The more she thought about what was going on, the more it really sank in and bothered her. Someone really was after Gino and his family. She wanted to be there for him, to help, yet here she was trying to duck out and hide. Both Cecil and Gino were still willing to press on after nearly being killed once already. She never picture herself as the scared and selfish type, and it bothered her that she felt that way now. She wasn't about to let her fears put her on the sidelines while Gino was in danger.

As the three of them walked away from the hotel Maggie spoke up to both Cecil and Gino, "hey listen", she jogged in front of the to get them to pay attention. They stopped walking and looked at her, "I… I've changed my mind. I want to help. I'm coming with you".

"really?" Cecil rested his hands on his hips, "All it took was you getting shot at?"

She nodded, "yes. I guess so".

"what's changed?"

Maggie shrugged, "Bob's always been kind of a jerk and 'in-your-face' about killing before. I don't think he'd kill any of us without announcing it was him first. I don't think he's behind this".

"Fair enough", Cecil agreed.

Maggie shook her head slowly. She turned to Gino and said, "my gut tells me helping Bob at all is still a bad idea, but really when it comes down to it, this is not about me. I guess he's worth it to you two. So, if you guys are dead set on finding him, I'll help. Maybe not a lot, but however I can".

"thank you Mags", Gino hugged her tight.

"you are _very_ cute together", Cecil said with crossed arms, "but I think it's best if we get going. I'd hate to have escaped with my life only to be gunned down on the street like an animal".

"well where do we go?"

"I wish I knew", Cecil shrugged his shoulders, "I'm open to suggestions".

"where were you going before we stopped?"

"I just want to get out of the open".

Cecil and Gino gibbered back and forth. Maggie pushed passed them, "C'mon".

"where are you going?" Cecil asked.

"we're gonna visit my brother".

…

Maggie pushed on the door to the Android's Dungeon and stepped inside the shop, Gino and Cecil following close behind. They were greeted with the electronic *_ding-dong* _ of the door alarm and nothing else. No kids in the store today, no one browsing through the admittedly-limited selection of comics the shelves held. It was quiet, no customers, and no Bart. They approached the front counter, Maggie's gloved palm slammed down on the little, silver bell next to the register. Apparently it was just for looks, since it made no sound at all.

"yo!" Maggie called out.

A reply came from some room in the back, "yeah yeah, be right there, cash only man, card machine is busted".

"So is your bell"

"Dammit, I just had the bell guy out here to fix that", Bart rubbed his eyes as he came to the front of the store. He sat down on a wobbly stool behind the cash register before finally looking at the people in front of him, "Whoa, Mags, good to see you sis".

Maggie smiled and said, "it smells like weed in here you know".

"No it doesn't… maybe… how would you know what that smells like, huh?" he asked with an accusing tone.

"because I go to high school", Maggie folded her arms.

Bart scratched his head, "oh, well, what are you doing here? You need money? Cause I don't have any-"

"we needed to ask a favor of you", Maggie interrupted and gestured to Gino and Cecil, "they need it actually", she rubbed her neck and said, "all this talking today is making my throat hurt".

Gino looked at her and after a second took that as his cue to speak up, "my father is missing. We believe he may have been abducted, and someone called Michael D'Amico may be involved".

"Wait, wait", Bart shook his head then looked to Maggie, "Bob is in some kinda trouble, and _you're _helping".

Maggie shrugged but said nothing.

"ooookay. Well, what do you want me to do?"

Gino answered, "Maggie said you may have information we could use, something about friends in low-"

"Friends in low places? Yeah I know, I hear that one a lot", Bart leaned forward and placed his arms on the glass counter, "well it doesn't take super-street-smarts, but I can tell you about who you're looking for. It wasn't such a long time ago that almost all of the organized crime in Springfield was run by a guy called Fat Tony. He's kinda been outta the game for a while, rumors are that he got sick, or he's dead, but I don't know for sure. What I do know, and what you care about, is that his real name is Anthony D'Amico. Michael, is his son".

"So what, like… mob… mafia… gangster type stuff? Like the movies?" Gino cocked his head and pointed his finger like a gun.

"And Michael is in charge of the mob now?" Cecil asked.

"could be", Bart shrugged, "the mob hasn't been big in Springfield for a while now anyways, its mostly just gambling rackets they're into… I mean… that's what I hear", he corrected with a guilty smile.

"okay, so where would we find this guy?" Gino stepped closer, leaning over the counter between them and Bart.

"hell if I know kid, I think Fat Tony still has a compound in Springfield Heights somewhere, but that doesn't mean anything", Bart stood up, "Michael could be anywhere. What were you thinking you'd just roll up to his front door, ask him some questions, see if he kidnapped your dad?"

Gino frowned and asked, "is there anything else you know that could help us? You sure you don't know anyone who may know him, or where to find him?"

Bart dragged his hands through his messy hair as he thought for a minute, "Someone who may have a better idea would be Lisa", he looked to Maggie.

Maggie had been flipping through one of the comic books on the shelves. She lowered it after finishing the page and asked, "what are you talking about?"

"She dated Michael".

Both Gino and Cecil looked at Maggie. she shook her head, "what are you looking at? I don't know anything about that".

"She wasn't open about it", Bart continued, "it was a couple of years ago while she was still in high school. She's always had a thing for 'bad-boys', doesn't get much worse than a gangster's son. Also, he's older than I am, and she was like, 16, so that's probably why she hid it".

Maggie had never paid any attention to any of Lisa's relationships, the few serious ones she'd had, let alone a secret one. "okay, so Lisa did date this guy, years ago, what makes you think she'd know anything now?"

"I don't Mags. But maybe they stayed in touch, maybe she can get in touch with him, maybe she still sees him sometimes. All I can really say is she used to know him pretty well. Sorry, but that's all I've got for you".

Maggie shrugged, "meh… there's still a lot of 'ifs' in there. What do you guys think?" she asked Gino and Cecil.

Gino said, "well unless we'd blindly like to start searching high and low for a mob boss' compound, talking to your sister is probably a good idea. Anything she could tell us might help".

"agreed", Cecil nodded, "any information is still information, and therefore helpful".

"alright, Bart, me and you, let's go see Lisa. You guys stay here", Maggie ordered to Gino and Cecil.

"what? Why me?" Bart asked. Gino was also averse to staying behind but before he could complain Maggie held up a hand to silence him and explained.

"you have a car, it'll be faster to drive, they can stay here. Michael is looking for them, the less they are out in the open the better. Right?"

Gino scratched his head, "I guess… I don't like hiding here and sending you out there".

"she's right", Cecil chimed in, "At the risk of sounding cowardly, why not? They aren't after her, its best we keep our heads down out of the crosshairs as much as we can. Oh, I'm sure you'll be just fine dear".

Gino sighed, but as he looked to Maggie and she smiled at him he couldn't help but smile back. He trusted her.

"we'll be okay. I told you, I wanted to help, I guess this is how I can".

Bart jumped back into the conversation, "look man, I've got crazy amounts of stuff to do, I can't just pick up and leave…"

"it's your store, you can do as you please, also…" she gestured all around the empty store in a circle, "doesn't appear to be your rush hour".

Bart grumbled but fished around in his pocket for the keys to his car, "fine, you two are honorary employees for the evening. Make yourselves useful and stock the boxes in the back. Let's go Mags".

Gino and Cecil watched them walk out of the shop together.

"you see that? Bart Simpson has had just as many, if not more, unpleasant encounters with your father as Maggie has, but there he goes, helping with no manner of serious convincing. If he could get over his feuding with Bob and help just like that, why can't she?" Cecil folded his arms. He moved to sit down behind the counter and looked to Gino for a response.

Gino watched Bart and Maggie through the shops large front window. They got into Bart's car and after a U-turn in the street, disappeared out of view. Finally he turned to face his uncle and said, "I don't know. She has never told me exactly what happened".

There was silence for a good minute, and Cecil asked, "should we get started on the boxes?"

"really?"

"we don't have anything better to do, come on, you love organizing things, it'll help ease your mind, help you focus", Cecil's thin layer of lightheartedness was obvious, but Gino smiled just the same and they walked together into the back store room.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

…

"Michael?... Michael, are you listening?"

He had been. He had listened to the old codgers babble on for far too long now. At this point he could not pretend to be interested any longer. For over an hour, they droned on and on about "the old days". They all tossed around cheap words to inflate their egos even more, words like "respect", "duty", and "honor". Just words to them at this point probably, having been spewed out over a lifetime of crimes and cover-ups, the actual meanings were likely lost to them all.

Michael knew what they really cared about though, it was nothing so unusual. It always boiled down to those two special ingredients in every mafia's cookbook; money and power. Not that he didn't care about these exact things, what man didn't? No, he just didn't care for the way these old-timers tried to bullshit him and waste his time with their pretense of good faith.

Michael stared at the older men sitting at the long table. They looked at him, waiting for a response. He rubbed his eyes and said, "My apologies, but perhaps we can conclude this business at a later date".

They shifted in their seats, some with audible groans, others turned to their counselors with silent swears.

"we cannot put this off forever, we don't have an eternity, there are pressing matters here that must be addressed".

Michael sat back and tented his fingers.

"We are all truly sorry for your what's happened to your father -"

"he's not dead yet", Michael said.

"yes… but sad as his condition is, frankly, we can't simply press pause and wait for the inevitable. To be frank, each of us here has a made sizable investments in your father's endeavors , and so we have sizable profit staked in what your father promised us upon his passing, and we do not wish to lose that. Now you're a young fellow, and If you cannot handle the demands of seeing all of this business through, perhaps you should pass the mantle on to someone who can".

Michael held a neutral face. Years of practice. He took a breath and said, "Business. I know you're all eager to jump straight to the business. I know, I'm young. And my inexperience may be a concern for some of you but believe me when I say that I have been preparing for this all my life, I know what to expect. And I know what's expected of me. During this… transitional period, it's not just the business I've come to inherit. It's decisions for the well being of my family as well. And family, gentlemen… family always comes first with me. So you're going to need to have patience. In a few weeks time, we will have all this sorted out, and you'll get what's coming to you, I promise", Michael stood up and buttoned his jacket.

The older men grumbled amongst themselves. Michael caught the disapproving looks in their eyes as they got up from their seats.

"My father made promises to you, and he always kept his word. As do I", Michael said as he walked with his guests out to the main foyer.

"we will see…"

The old men didn't say much more than that. Michael shook hands with each one and saw them out of his home. When the last of them had finally gone, the front doors shut, and Michael was alone in the large empty space, he let out a low groan that echoed in the halls.

Michael put his frustrations aside and composed himself as he heard heavy footsteps approaching. He was approached by his second in command, a large man called Stone.

"Vultures", Michael said with a shake of his head, "Every last one of them… You have good news for me I hope?"

Stone shook his head and said, "no… this needs your attention".

…

Eight men stood in the room with Michael. One was Stone, at his side. Four more held guns and stood silent, positioned by the door of the study. Three men were unarmed, grouped together in the center of the room. The man standing in the front of this group swallowed nervously, and took a glance at the others around the room. He bent his head low, his hat clasped in his white-knuckled hands. Michael watched the end of a news broadcast, detailing earlier events; an upscale hotel in Springfield, ravaged by gunfire.

Michael turned the television off. He took a moment, then turned to face the men, and said, "what did I just see? Please tell me there was a good reason. I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt, and say maybe, just maybe you three are not complete idiots. So, let's hear it".

The nervous man at the front made no eye contact. He spoke soft and said, "Sir, w-when we spotted them at the hotel, we thought we could make a move but there were complications. We weren't sure…"

"What complications? my instructions were very clear", Michael paced in front of the men, "how hard is it to grab a kid? They have a name for it it's so common!"

"Boss, there was no way to get close or take 'em in broad daylight without being seen so-"

"And that was your alternative?"

" w-we thought, it would be okay just to scare em', for now, you know? Put 'em on edge, we didn't kill 'em, you said no killing so we never meant to kill 'em".

"What you've done is plastered all over the God damn news!" Michael turned his back to them, he turned the humidor on his desk around and took a cigar from within. Stone stepped up to clip the end and handed Michael a book of matches. He took it with a nod and turned his attention back on the nervous men in front of him.

Michael lit up his cigar, "scare 'em", he mocked, "were you seen?"

"I… I don't think so… no".

"not by the Terwilligers? The girl? Or anyone else? Any amount of attention that might drift our way because of this could be a big deal, be honest"

"no, took the emergency exit, got out of there quick".

Michael nodded, "good", he took another puff on the cigar, then continued, "but just to be safe, in case someone were to identify you, you can't be involved any more. We're gonna have to do damage control, and we're all going to have to be a lot more careful, thanks to you three. You let us down. I don't need idiots like you getting in the way, mucking up my plans. So sorry boys, I gotta let you go. Stone, get these guys outta my sight".

The big man stepped forward. He made a gesture and the three screw ups were grabbed before they could blink by the other four thugs.

"No! Mr. D'Amico, please!" the scared man begged as he and the others were forcefully dragged out of the room.

"Wait", Michael commanded. Everyone stopped. "Don't kill them, just, break their thumbs or something like that, I don't care".

"th-thank you. ...W-wait, no!"

Stone shut the door, Michael sat down in his chair. He exhaled smoke as he leaned back, "what a day. Where do you find these idiots?"

"they were part of the new group of hires. You said you wanted more man power ready before phase two".

"right, Christ", Michael rubbed his forehead and said "Alright, I want you to tell the boys no more of this action movie crap. They wait and watch and only make a move if they get a perfect chance".

Stone nodded, Michael continued, "We're close my friend, this is the last step before we can make our move. Triple pay to the guys who gets it done. At this point if they have to use force so be it, broken bones are fine, but we need that kid alive".

…

A/N: A very brief chapter, I apologize to any readers interested in this story for the few and far between updates. I do plan on finishing it.


End file.
